campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Popular Stories
Based on reviews, comments and currently being updated. '' ''Please don't add yourself- but make a suggestion to a bureaucrat. '' If you want to view more please see the Fanfiction Category for more. All crossovers (stories about Heroes of Olympus that combine or collide with another series) will be marked with a ☆ star. '''One Shots and Short stories' *Percy the Turkey by DaughterofPoseidon14 *Animal by TheBestDaysofUrLife/HunterofArtemis12 *The Son of FIre by DaughterofPoseidon14 *The Shadow by Cutefairy78 *The End of the Mark of Athena (rewritten) by HunterofArtemis12 *A New Engineer by TeamJasonGrace ☆ *We Scream in Silence by DrXax (INCOMPLETE) *AnnabethxPercy One shot by TimeLord15 *A Short Story About Jason and Reyna by HunterofArtemis12 Collaborations Stories that are worked on as a group effort, consisting of more than one person. '' *Half-Blood Spies ☆ (INCOMPLETE) *Demigod Games ☆ (INCOMPLETE) *The Demigod Trials ☆ (INCOMPLETE) *Frozen in Jupiter ☆ (INCOMPLETE) *Dauntless Demigods ☆ (INCOMPLETE) *The Mystic Sisters (INCOMPLETE) (''could also be categorized in stories with original characters) Longer Stories Continous stories that have been worked on over a period of time. '' *Dreams Live On by Bree 5678 (INCOMPLETE) *Generosity by TheBestDaysofUrLife/HunterofArtemis12 (INCOMPLETE) *Day of the Owls: A Doctor Who and Heroes of Olympus Crossover by HunterofArtemis12 ☆ (INCOMPLETE) *The Bob in Our Stars by SearchingforPaperTowns ☆ (INCOMPLETE) *Amor et Proelium by Nickystellar ☆ *The shoe fits all by DaughterofPoseidon14 *A Few Things Not To Do When Fighting a Giant by HunterofArtemis12 *Half-Bloods and Gods read The Lightning Thief by Commaner Force Rookie/Blue Surge N o o b (INCOMPLETE) *The Daughter of Trivia by Nickystellar ☆ *Demigod Wolf Teen Demigod Wolf HunterofArtemis12 ☆ '''Stories with Original Characters (OC's) ' *Lake Spring by SearchingforPaperTowns *Soul Bound by TimeLord15 (could also be categorized in stories worked on over a period of time) '' *Can't Sleep, Can't Breathe by Nickystellar *Alone, So Very Much Alone byFreeman23/Seth Storm *The Hero God by DaughterofPoseidon14 (INCOMPLETE) '''Comedy' *Jason Grace's Teddy Bear by SearchingforPaperTowns *Percy in Babysitting Jason's and Piper's kid by SearchingforPaperTowns (INCOMPLETE) *Demigod YouTubers by Bree 5678 *Baby Percy goes to Preschool by TheBestDaysofUrLife/HunterofArtemis12 Poems or songs *Poetry, no matter what by Sibuna4evs *A Warning (could also be categorized in anonymous) *Poetry from the entire wiki by the entire wiki Started but no more than a few paragraphs *The Secret of Ivory Woods by MazerunningGirl *Gold by CastellanJackson *Until the End by HunterofArtemis12 *Frostbite by SearchingforPaperTowns *A Twist in Time by HunterofArtemis12 *Aella's Story: Becoming an Amazon by DaughterofPoseidon14 *Never Trust a Liar, Even if He Speaks the Truth by DaughterofPoseidon14 *The unforgettable salesman by DaughterofPoseidon14 Seasonal *A Demigod Easter by SearchingforPaperTowns *How Warm in The Winter! by TheBestDaysofUrLife/HunterofArtemis12 *Wintertime magic by DaughterofPoseidon14 Anonymous *Annabeth through the Years *Shadow Puppets *Tiny people *Tick Tock (could also be categorized in short stories) *The Last Man Standing *See You Tomorrow (could also be categorized in short stories) If we missed your story, please feel free to ask an admin or write it in the comments! ''Remember to add you fanfiction stories to categories such as: Fanfiction, Your username, one shot, collaboration, crossovers and etectera. '' Category:Community Category:SearchingforPaperTowns Category:TimeLord15 Category:Bree 5678 Category:TheBestDaysofUrLife Category:DaughterofPoseidon14 Category:Fanfiction Category:HunterofArtemis12